Setomus Clough
|text1=Setomus |item2= |text2= The Dark Lion }} Setomus Clough is the eldest son of Bruce Clough and Emma Marie Genic born in the town-colony of Lionheart on the 37th of Pentember, Year 189 of the Fifth Age, also step-son of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. At his age of seven, he went to a witch to age him ten years older, physically becoming seventeen, however since then he's developed the mental age of his physical age. He has a sister, Trace Clough, and a brother, Blake Bloikon. Setomus also has a step-brother, Zephon Altus Gonzo, a step-sister, Akiza Gonzo, and an adopted brother, Scree Clough. Setomus is capable of producing some shadow magic, however is not completely an expert at this, more or less a beginner, and refuses to use it unless his life is in danger. Setomus, unlike the rest of his families, had been an Agnostic Aztarwynian due to his exposure to the Gonzo Religion and he had believed that Aztarwyn out of all the Gods was the least likely to be a true god, however he became Godless after taking initiative to kill Aztarwyn. Setomus is currently married to Rachel Gonzo and has a son named Samuel Gonzo-Clough. History Here shall be the history of Setomus Clough. Birth- Pre(ish)-Roleplaying History Setomus was born near the end of the 5th age in Clough Manor, a mansion that was in the town-colony of Lionheart. He lived in Clough Manor for the first two years of his life, which was pretty dull. The Death of Bruce Clough Setomus was sleeping upstairs when his mother and father were downstairs. Soon, the doors were blown open, and Aztarwyn stepped through, engaging in combat with Bruce, eventually killing him. Setomus woke up after the doors were blown, and was questioning what the hell happened. Under Bruce's wishes, Emma had decided not to tell Setomus how Bruce died, she only took the body upstairs to lay it on their bed, and told Setomus that his father had passed onto another life. He cried soon after, as normal children do. Meeting Rachel Gonzo At the age of three, Setomus lived in a shack within the Lionheart mines with his mother and newborn sister. Rachel Gonzo then stepped in, a long-time friend of Emma, meeting Setomus for the first time. Setomus watched his newborn sister as his mother and Rachel were dealing with things outside of the shack. Rachel soon left after they all named the baby Trace, and since then, Setomus' life went back to normal. New Friends! At the age of 7, Setomus was sleeping one night with his family, just nice and peaceful. A knock on the door woke him and his mother, Emma, went to answer he. He was too tired to bother, however he still listened to the conversation. Rachel had came into the shelter, crying, All Setomus was able to pick up was some sort of invasion, leading her to run away and come here. She was then allowed to stay for as long as she needed. Grandpa Raldur's Setomus, Rachel, Emma, and Trace had gone to his grandfather's house to visit Blake, his other brother. Setomus, Trace, and Blake went to a different room and let the adults do their thing, after Blake had an unexpected erection. Due to this Trace asked him what was in his pants and he replied with a banana. Setomus actually believed Blake had a banana down his pants. The family stayed the night, and went home the next day. "What's Sex?" Give or take a few months into the Cruor-Lionheart war, Head General Irano Forvetta had visited Lionheart City and had reunited with Rachel. He took her for a night, and when she came back, she was high on life. Emma and Rachel had talked about her stay with Irano, and Emma had asked if Rachel had sex with him, which she did. Setomus, paying attention to the conversation, had never heard of the term and asked what sex was. Rachel gave a very shitty explaination of what sex was, giving the mommy-daddy speech. The next day, Rachel and Emma had decided to go to Hauptsitz. While they were gone and Trace was sleeping, Setomus was still very curious on how sex worked. He snuck out of the house, thinking if he could age himself, he could figure out easily what sex was, given grown-ups did it. He found the witch within the city, and had asked her to age him ten years older. She had turned him to the age of 17, and gave him some (rofl)potion that made him mentally older as well. She had spare clothes for someone his age, and he took them. His hair was also dyed black, wishing to move away from his blonde hair. He went out to the pub, finding his lucky woman. They rented a room, and locked the door shut. The prostitute showed Setomus how to do a woman, and did fairly well for his first time. After Emma and Rachel arrived from Hauptsitz, they noticed Setomus went missing. Rachel recalled back to the conversation they had about her stay with Irano, and had a hunch that Setomus went to find out what sex really was. She went to the pub, where she found one room to be reserved. She went upstairs and blew the door right open, Setomus woken from her screaming. The Death of Emma Plan for Vengeance While in the Gonzo Family Visiting the Clough Memorial Learning the Truth Becoming the Dark Lion Life as the Dark Lion Operation Rebirth "See you soon" The Vault Execution of Operation Rebirth Leaving Lionheart Making a Visit to the dead. Moving into Yanille, woohoo more friends Life in Yanille Reunion Visit from Blake and Aztarwyn Preparing for the Battle "I'm pregnant" The Battle for Rachel Healing his wounds Until Aztarwyn do us part The Child King of the Nashuko Isles Der Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreich der Cruor Attack from Azeroth The Bunker Blood Brothers The Council of Gonzo The Twins A Day of Sorrow is a Day of Happiness The Deadly Duo Kaiser von Cruor Rachel Abdicates Patriarch of the House of Clough Destiny Dispatching his Enemies Ally Learning the ways of Bruce A Promise Uprising in Dargonia Meeting Bruce A Gods Fate A Dark Time Reviving the Clough A Heroes Fate Appearance Setomus as a child had blonde, short hair, with blue eyes. However, after his aging, he had black short hair and kept his blue eyes. Setomus looks much like his father, especially in how he dresses. With a fair muscular build, he stands at about 6'1", normally wearing a black shirt and black running slacks. He also wears black boots. Setomus has a different outfit for his alias "The Dark Lion", where he wears the combat-vest of his father, and a cloak with his fathers hood, a black Lions head on the cape, and the head of the Lion on the chest of his vest. He also wears his utility belt occasionally, which holds throwing knives, a sheathe for his sword, and a sheathe for a dagger. Weapons Setomus has a wide variety of weapons from what was left from his father before his father had died. He has a simple double-bladed steel sword, which he usually doesn't carry unless he goes hunting. To accompany his sword, he carries a steel dagger, also only used when he's hunting. Setomus has about 20 throwing knives that he's specialized himself to use. To top it all off, Setomus also has the crossbow of Bruce Clough, a repeater crossbow which has a lantern for the dark, which he has taken off, a scope, which also he's taken off, and two blades on the limbs of the bow. To accompany the crossbow, he has hundreds of steel bolts left from his father, with bolt racks that can hold up to 50 bolts to hold these. Personality Setomus acts like his physical age, however sometimes has outbreaks of his true age, only with his mother. Setomus isn't very fond of when someone tells him how old he actually is, as he has grown to know his physical age as his true age. He prefers to save the lives of others rather than his own, however is able to survive in the process. He could be considered an alcoholic, as he very much enjoys going to the bar and getting down-right hammered. Titles Family Setomus is currently a member of the Clough and Gonzo families, his father being Bruce Clough and he joined the Gonzo during his relationship with Rachel, however he was exiled from the family, but later rejoined due to his marriage with Rachel. He also has ties with the Genic Family. Clough Jacob Clough(Father of Bruce and Wayne, husband of Zoe) - Deceased Zoe Clough(Mother of Bruce and Wayne, wife of Jacob) - Deceased Bruce Clough(Son of Jacob and Zoe, brother of Wayne, husband of Emma, father of Setomus and Trace) - Deceased Wayne Clough(Son of Jacob and Zoe, brother of Bruce) - Deceased Emma Marie Luxon-Genic-Bloikon-Aerendyl-Clough(Daughter of Holly J. Genic and Shawn Luxon, mother of Blake, Elizabeth, Setomus, and Trace, grandmother of Samuel, widow of Joe Bloikon and Bruce, ex-wife of Filis Aerendyl) - Alive Setomus Clough(Son of Emma and Bruce, brother of Trace, father of Samuel, husband of Rachel) - Alive Trace Clough(Daughter of Emma and Bruce, sister of Setomus, aunt of Samuel) - Alive Rachel Gonzo-Clough(Daughter of Aztarwyn and Alexys, mother of Samuel, wife of Setomus) Samuel Gonzo-Clough(Son of Setomus and Rachel) - Alive Gonzo Please note, due to the very long history of the family, this tree will only list the immediate family of Aztarwyn. Arrondal Gonzo(Father of Azeroth and Aztarwyn) - Alive Elandre Gonzo(Mother of Azeroth and two more children, wife of Xephon) - Deceased Glaiwyn Gonzo)Mother of Aztarwyn) - Deceased Azeroth Gonzo(Son of Arrondal, brother of Aztarwyn) - Alive Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo(Son of Arrondal and Glaiwyn, brother of Azeroth, father of Thomas, Aztarwyn II, Rachel, Akiza, and Zephon, father in-law of Setomus, grandfather of Samuel, ex-husband of Alexys Gonzo-Clough, ex of Iola, married to Lily) - Alive Lily Gonzo(Unknown parents, wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Zephon and Akiza, mother in-law of Rachel, grandmother of Samuel) - Alive Alexys Gonzo(Unknown parents, ex-wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Rachel, grandmother of Samuel) - Alive Thomas Gonzo(Son of Aztarwyn, father of Thomas Nekai II, brother of Aztarwyn II) - Deceased Aztarwyn Gonzo II/Terwyllon Phoesar(Bastard son of Aztarwyn, husband of Vilma, brother of Thomas and Rachel) - Deceased Rachel Gonzo-Clough(Daughter of Aztarwyn and Alexys, daughter in-law of Emma and Bruce, sister of Thomas, Aztarwyn II, Zephon, and Akiza, step-sister of Blake and Elizabeth, wife of Setomus, mother of Samuel) - Alive Zephon Altus Gonzo(Son of Aztarwyn and Lily, brother of Rachel and Akiza, step-brother of Setomus, husband of Akiza) - Alive Akiza Gonzo(Daughter of Aztarwyn and Lily, sister of Rachel and Zephon, step-sister of Setomus, wife of Zephon) - Alive Setomus Clough(Son of Bruce and Emma, son in-law of Aztarwyn, brother of Blake, Elizabeth, and Trace, step-brother of Zephon and Akiza, husband of Rachel, father of Samuel) - Alive Samuel Gonzo-Clough(Son of Setomus and Rachel, grand-son of Aztarwyn and Emma) - Alive Genic The list of Genics will only be directly related to Emma. Path O. Genic(Father of Pidog) - Alive Pidog Genic(Father of Emma, husband of Holly J) - Alive Holly J. Blakan-Genic(Mother of Emma, wife of Pidog) - Alive Emma Luxon-Genic-Bloikon-Aerendyl-Clough(Daughter of Holly and Shawn Luxon, adopted daughter of Pidog, grand-daughrer of Path, widow of Joe and Bruce, ex-wife of Filis Aerendyl, mother of Blake, Elizabeth, Setomus, and Trace, mother-in law of Rachel, grandmother of Samuel) - Alive Blake Bloikon(Son of Emma, brother of Elizabeth, Setomus, and Trace, step-brother of Rachel, husband of Cassie, father of triplets) - Alive Elizabeth Genic(Daughter of Emma and Joe, sister of Blake, Setomus, and Trace, step-sister of Rachel) - Alive Setomus Clough(Son of Bruce and Emma, son in-law of Aztarwyn, brother of Blake, Elizabeth, and Trace, husband of Rachel, father of Samuel) - Alive Trace Clough(Daughter of Bruce and Emma, sister of Blake, Elizabeth, and Setomus, aunt of Samuel) - Alive Samuel Gonzo-Clough(Son of Setomus and Rachel, grandson of Aztarwyn, Emma, and Alexys, nephew of Blake, Elizabeth, and Trace) - Alive Media Pictures, videos, all kinds of stuff! setomus_dark_lion.jpg|Setomus as the Dark Lion. Rachel in red.jpg|Setomus' wife, Rachel. setomus_in_yanille.png|Setomus where he could normally be found, in the Yanille bar. setomus_dark.png|Setomus, preparing for his battle with Aztarwyn. Trivia *The name Setomus is more of a name that someone has in the Gonzo Family. *When the name of Setomus was made, I was so watching Transformers. *When the character of Setomus was developed, I was watching the Dark Knight Rises. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Gonzo Family Category:Rangers Category:Protagonist Category:Aztarwynian Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Genic Family Category:Warrior Category:Yanille Category:Clough Family Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart Category:Political Figure Category:Godless Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante